1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski poles for use in either down-hill or cross-country skiing. More particularly, the invention relates to a ski pole that is adaptable to both types of skiing and further capable of use as an extended avalanche probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, utilization of one type of ski pole for a particular type of skiing, cross-country or down-hill, has been the rule of thumb with a cross-country ski pole being longer than a down-hill pole. This length difference has been dictated by innate differences between the two sports.
Down-hill skiing requires rapid turning, accomplished to a great extent by the skier's lowering and raising of his or her center of gravity and further by "planting" the ski pole. These maneuvers are most readily accomplished by having a ski pole of a length between the waist and shoulder of the user. In cross-country skiing, the arms, and therefore the poles, are a direct motive force. The ski poles are correspondingly longer, being generally slightly less than shoulder height. The present invention provides a variable length ski shaft so that a single pole can be used in both sports.
There are additional safety concerns in both sports that the present invention addresses. With respect to down-hill skiing, falling is a necessary risk in the sport. Momentum after a fall carries a skier down the hill in a potentially injury producing slide. The novel construction of the grip of the present invention includes an arresting spur, which can dig into the snow, slowing a sliding skier. The grip also includes a hand guard which protects the fingers of a fallen skier from abrasion.
The danger most prevalent in cross-country skiing but also existant in down-hill, is the danger of being buried under an avalanche of snow. Under such conditions the skier must be located by feel, probing the mass of fallen snow. If a companion is nearby, and saw the buried skier go under the snow, the normal method of locating the buried skier is the use of the conventional ski pole. The present invention is adaptable to increase the length of one of a pair of poles, by connection to a portion of the other pole. This greatly increases the available probe length and increases the depth of snow that can be searched.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide ski poles that are of variable length for use in either down-hill or cross-country skiing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski pole that can be extended in length to form a relatively longer shaft for use as an avalanche probe.
It is another and further object of the present invention to provide for protection to the fingers and hands of a fallen skier and provide means for inhibiting sliding motion after a fall.